The erosion of dental enamel can lead to pain, discoloration, mechanical failure, and greater susceptibility to dental carries. Chemical erosion of dental enamel may arise from the presence of acid in the oral cavity. One of the many purposes that oral compositions may serve is to help control pH in the oral cavity.